fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FanKyleChum
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fanboy & Chum Chum Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FanKyleChum page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Happy2432 (Talk) 01:04, January 12, 2012 Hi welcome to fbacc wiki I hope you have a fun time here Oh sorry forgot to sighn my user name-missfortune1313 Hey, I know someone uploaded the "Tooth or Scare" episode on YouTube, so...can you do a favor for me? In the video, starting at 2:30 when the background changes, Kyle's tooth fairy story starts. I believe it's in the form of a song, as we see his figure at 2:31 followed by a montage of the tooth fairy. Is this a song? If so, write down the lyrics on my talk page. (p.s. it's :49 long.) Thanks. Happy2432 04:18, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Those are the lyrics! But...did he use his singing voice (and for the first time in the series)? Nope, he used his dialogue voice for this one. I wonder when we'll hear his singing voice...hmm? Happy2432 04:52, February 12, 2012 (UTC) That's cool! Anyway, how'd you edit your signiture to look like that? Happy2432 13:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Nsponge20: Don't worry FanKyleChum, I'm a founder of this wiki so I block him and fix it. ^__^ Hello. Do you own Fanboy and Chum Chum on iTunes? If not, try downloading it and uploading images from iTunes to the wiki. The reason? Because of the fact that not a lot of episodes are on YouTube, only you can upload better photos. I especially want those from "Kids in the Hall". Fear Not! 23:57, February 26, 2012 (UTC) AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! I just looked here and a user said Fanboy and Chum Chum is a "22 minute horror", that's a sign that that kid hates the show! No wonder new episodes don't air so often! Why can't we get a lot of fans? Why can't new episodes air often? And most of all, why do some people hate the show? Fear Not! 01:46, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you gotta ask the Nsponge20 to get that NoahandHaroldsgirl lady on DeviantArt to join this wiki. The reason? She watches new episodes of the show in Thailand long before here! I'd ask her, but she almost never responds. Wanna help? Fear Not! 19:43, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ''ARRRRGGGGHHH! ''I can't stand the wait for a new episode! I hate waiting! Hate, hate, hate, hate it! When wil there be a new episode scheduled? That crew should think of showing them often again. Fear Not! 20:54, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Woah. Have you seen "Present Not Accounted For" yet? I noticed Kyle looking like a hero during the speech sequence at his magic show. The moment he said "weep before me" he bends his left leg, extends his right leg and reaches his hand out toward the audience! That makes him feel like a superhero. I nearly swooned when he did that! Fear Not! 13:02, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, wanna know a secret? Kyle is one of my favorite characters on the show, but I've found out he's the usual character prone to "animation errors" on it. I know many of the serious errors that occur on him: Sometimes, his eyebrows are over his bangs, but other times, they are under them. In some scenes, he loses his cape, but gets it back in the next scene. The most serious one is if you look closley at him in some scenes, his ears twist or tilt out of straight position, when really, they should be straight. This error is mostly prone in the pilot; as the error happens several times throughout the episode. In addition, after the shot of him doing poses in the wizard-off, his ears stay tilted for the rest of the episode. Fear Not! 14:26, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I think I know why they take a long time when to set the date for a new episode. Because they have to change the storylines a bit! Notice the storyboard and the actual episode? Some events are not even included or changed. Before they record, they have to remove or change some scenes. The reason? So they can leave some time for commercials. Try comparing the Present Not Accounted For storyboard (it's right here) with scenes and dialogue from the actual episode (find the gallery here). Also, try the storyboard and the actual episode for There Will Be Shrieks. There's a lot of moved and removed scenes in a lot of them! Fear Not! 18:02, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Nice photo of Lenny flying. By the way, that scene was from "Power Out" and I assume you downloaded the episode to watch at home. Do you have a YouTube account? If you do, can you upload the episode? Fear Not! 22:47, March 31, 2012 (UTC) For those answers, yes. The partner episode can work, too. Plus, to flip the video, just open it in any video edit software, find the "Flip horizontal" option in the "visual effects" section, then save the video as the flipped version. Boom! You're done. Fear Not! 21:11, April 2, 2012 (UTC) If windows movie maker doesn't work, why not try avidemux? If you don't have it, ask for permission to download it. Also, try cutting out the title card bit to make it shorter. Also, if the episodes are together, split them and download one episode at a time. Fear Not! 15:14, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I found this link here on how to restore youtube accounts. Maybe, if that BryceDella chick follows that, she can get her videos back and more! But -- I don't know if you can email terminated accounts, and I don't know if BryceDella has accounts at places other that youtube. What can we do? Fear Not! 17:42, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Easy, I found the vid here. I'm really getting worried about Nsponge20. I try to send her a message, but now she almost never writes back. Can you mail her, telling her i miss it when she responds to my messages so much? Fear Not! 19:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi, do you have a video capture software that captures an entire video you see? I try to go here just to see the video, but it never comes up because it's in protected mode. Can you go there and see if you can capture the videos and upload them on your YouTube channel so I can see them? If you don't have a software that can do that, ask someone else to help. Fear Not! 18:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Do you have "Robo-Mance" on iTunes? Do you have the snipping tool? If so, I have a favor for you to do. Shape the iTunes window to just the right size and use the snipping tool to take a capture of the Robo-mance title card. It's not on Flickr, and I can't find a video for it. Fear Not! 20:39, June 18, 2012 (UTC) iTunes capture If you want to take photos on iTunes, use these programs to get them fast: http://www.fraps.com/download.php http://majorgeeks.com/BIMP_Lite_d5500.html The first programs takes the pictures at BMP's the second one changes them into PNG or JPG depending on what you want, you can also rename them using that programe. If you are taking screenshots on itunes make sure that if you are taking them full screen that there is no black bars otherwise they will appear on the screenshot. If you have this and you want to remove it then you have to make itunes in window mode and make sure the dimensions are right so that there are no black sides anymore. It shouldn't be too hard, if you need my help with these programes just send me a message. HOW TO UPLOAD: I find the quickest way to upload is to use: http://fbandcc.wikia.com/wiki/Special%3AMultipleUpload Then make your browers for your images so that it fits 10 images across. Then upload the images from right to left. So the first one you upload image 10 and for the 2nd box you upload image 9. Then when selecting them you do it 10 at a time, therefore they will be in the right order and you don't have to put them in the correct order. I hope this helps :D. Fear Not! 22:42, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you have a Youtube account, right? Would you mind talking to the DXLiS account and ask what video capture and edit softwares he/she used? Fear Not! 01:46, July 7, 2012 (UTC)